


Day #14: Wish Upon a Star

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [14]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick and the stars go way back.





	Day #14: Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> I agonished about the word count on this, but I was hesitant to tweak it as I thought it worked as a lovely bubble intospection.
> 
> I hope it's not too brief for you.

Nick loved living in a boat, he loved the changeable nature of it, being able to pick up and go whenever he wanted or needed to, and there was nothing more that he liked than night on the boat.

He had steered the vessel out to his favourite patch of water and stood staring up at the stars watching them in all their splendour, miles away from the glow of Boston that ruined their view.

Out here there was nothing but the wind, the sound of water lapping against the side of the boat and the stars. It was the most peaceful he ever got to feel. Whenever the world got too noisy or the memories got too oppressive, he anchored in this perfect, safe spot and just existed. 

Sometimes he would wish upon the stars that he saw shoot across the sky, chucking a random thought into the universe and hoping something was listening. Other times he tracked their movement in silence, content to watch that wonder of the universe.

He hadn't been out here since he and Kelly had started seeing each other, not needing the quiet when Kelly was a mere Skype call away, but he'd piloted out here now because he wanted to thank the universe instead. He wanted to tell those stars, who had heard so much of his pain, that he was happy. 

When he heard a noise behind him, he smiled. The creak of a board where a foot had stepped was all of the sound he heard before strong arms were enveloping him and soft kisses were being placed to the back of his neck.

Nick leant back into Kelly's chest, bringing his own arms around himself so he could rest them atop his lover's.

They didn't say a word, and neither did the stars.

The universe didn't need them to. It knew love when it saw it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
